wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróż do Bieguna Północnego/I/05
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział V | poprzedni=Rozdział IV | następny=Rozdział VI | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ PIĄTY. Na morzu. Niejednostajny ale przyjazny wiatr, szybko popędzał fale; Forward pruł gwałtownie wody oceanu. Około trzeciej godziny mijał się z parowcem pocztowym, utrzymującym komunikacyę pomiędzy Liverpoolem a wyspą Man. Kapitan pozdrowił go z pokładu i to było ostatnie pożegnanie dla załogi Forwarda. O piątej godzinie, sternik z Liverpoolu zdał Ryszardowi Shandon dowództwo okrętu i siadłszy na swe czółno, skierował się na południo-zachód z powrotem. Około wieczora, bryg okrążył cypel wyspy Man z południowej jej strony. Przez całą noc morze było silnie wzburzone; Forward zwalczył to jednak a pozostawiając w północno-zachodniej stronie cypel Ayr, skierował się ku kanałowi północnemu. Johnson miał słuszność: na morzu majtkowie zapomnieli o dziwaczności położenia, widząc statek mocny i dobrze zbudowany. Załoga weszła odrazu w zwykły tryb życia pokładowego. Doktor całą piersią oddychał morskiem powietrzem i jak na uczonego, dość sprawnie przechadzał się na statku wstrząsanym falą. — Piękna to rzecz morze! mówił on do Johnsona, powracając po śniadaniu na pomost. Trochę za późno się z niem poznaję, ale potrafię sobie to wynagrodzić. — Macie słuszność panie Clawbonny; ja wszystkie lądy całego świata oddałbym za jeden kawałeczek oceanu. Mówią ludzie, że marynarze prędko sobie uprzykrzają swe rzemiosło; nie prawda! Ja naprzykład żegluję po morzach lat czterdzieści, a dziś jeszcze jak przy pierwszej mojej podróży, tych samych miłych wrażeń doznaję. — Pojmuję rozkosz znajdowania się na dobrym okręcie! a sądzę, że Forward dzielnym jest statkiem. — Dobrze sądzisz doktorze, odezwał się Shandon nadchodzący w tej chwili właśnie; piękny to jest statek i przyznać potrzeba, że żaden z okrętów przeznaczonych dotąd do żeglowania po morzu Lodowatem, nie był lepiej urządzony i zaopatrzony we wszystko. To mi przypomina, że przed trzydziestu przeszło laty kapitan James Ross wybierając się na poszukiwanie przejścia północno-zachodniego.... — Miał bryg zwany Wiktorya, tej samej prawie co nasz objętości i tak samo posiadający machinę parową. — Jakto, wiesz pan o tem? — Wiem doskonale, odrzekł doktor Clawbonny; wtedy jeszcze sztuka wyrabiania machin była w kolebce i machina Wiktoryi więcej swemu statkowi przyczyniła opóźnienia i mitręgi, aniżeli jakiego pożytku praktycznego. To też kapitan James Ross naprawiał po tysiąc razy każdy prawie kawałek, każdą sztuczkę z osobna, aż nareszcie nie mogąc dojść ładu, kazał rozebrać machinę i pozbył się jej na pierwszem zimowisku. — Widzę doktorze, zawołał Shandon, że znasz wszystkie okoliczności. — Czytałem dużo, a więc i dzieła Parry’ego, Ross’a, Franklin’a, raporta jakie składali Mac Clure, Kennedy, Kane, Mac Clintock i z tego trochę pamiętam. O ile sobie przypominam, to najlepiej podróż się powiodła kapitanowi Mac Clintock, dowodzącemu takim jak nasz szrubowcem, zwanym Fox. — Najzupełniejsza prawda, odrzekł Shandon; tęgi to był marynarz ten Mac Clintock, a znałem go doskonale i dodać tu muszę, że my tak samo jak on przepłyniemy w kwietniu cieśninę Davisa, a jeśli nam się uda przebyć okolice lodowisk, to nasza podróż może być pomyślną. — Żeby nas tylko jak Foxa w 1857 roku lody nie pochwyciły w zatoce Bafińskiej, rzekł doktór, i nie zmusiły do przepędzenia pierwszej zaraz zimy między niemi. — Trzeba mieć nadzieję, że będziemy szczęśliwsi panie Shandon, odezwał się Johnson, a jeśli na takim statku jak Forward nie dopłyniemy tam gdzie chcemy, to już prawdziwie wyrzec się trzeba wszelkich prób na zawsze. — Zresztą, dodał doktór, skoro kapitan będzie sam na okręcie, potrafi lepiej od nas zarządzić podróżą, której celu w żaden sposób odgadnąć nie można z jego lakonicznego listu, jaki dziś rano otrzymaliśmy. — Jak dla mnie to i tego dosyć, rzekł Shandon żwawo; wiem gdzie kierować okręt, i sądzę, że przez miesiąc przynajmniej nie będziemy potrzebować nienaturalnego wdawania się nieznanego nam człowieka, ani jego instrukcyj. Zresztą mówiłem już, co o nim trzymam. — He! He! ja sam myślałem z początku, że ten człowiek odda panu dowództwo brygu, a sam nigdy się na pokładzie nie ukaże, lecz.... — Lecz co? spytał Shandon zniecierpliwiony niejako. — Od chwili odebrania jego ostatniego pisma zmieniłem to przekonanie. — A toż dla czego doktorze? — Bo choć list wskazuje ci drogę, ale nie oznacza celu podróży, a przecież trzeba wiedzieć dokąd się dąży. Teraz pytam się, jakim sposobem otrzymać możesz nowe informacye piśmienne, skoro jesteśmy na pełnem morzu? Na lądzie Grenlandyi zapewne niema poczty. Otóż kochany poruczniku, ja myślę że ten figlarz czeka gdzie na nas w jednej z osad duńskich, w Hosteinborg naprzykład lub Uppernawik, gdzie tymczasem robi zapas skór z fok, zakupuje psy, sanie, słowem zbiera wszystko, co jest potrzebne w podróży na morzach północnych. Nie zdziwiłoby mnie też ani trochę, gdyby pewnego pięknego poranku ukazał się nagle na pokładzie Forwarda i objął dowództwo najnaturalniejszym w świecie sposobem. — Być może, sucho odpowiedział Shandon; lecz wiatr się wzmaga, więc każę opuścić niektóre żagle, których nie chcę ryzykować na taką pogodę. — Jednakże go to obchodzi, rzekł doktór do Johnson’a po odejściu porucznika. — Tak jest, odrzekł retman, i w tem jest złe, bo o ile mi się zdaje, pan zgadujesz to co ma się stać. W sobotę wieczór, Forward minął przylądek Galloway, którego latarnię morską spostrzeżono w stronie północno-wschodniej; posuwając się dalej nocą, zostawiono przylądek Cantyre na północ, a Fair na wschód, i około trzeciej godziny rano, bryg przez kanał północny wypłynął na Ocean. Było to w niedzielę dnia 8 kwietnia; wszyscy Anglicy, a szczególnie też majtkowie, bardzo skrupulatnie dzień ten święcą, cały więc poranek zajęło czytanie biblii, którego podjął się doktór ochotnie. Wiatr gwałtowny miotał statkiem i zdawało się, że lada chwila wyrzuci go na brzegi Irlandyi; morze było bardzo silnie wzburzone, kołysanie okrętu przykre. Jeśli doktór nie uległ chorobie morskiej, to tylko dla tego, że się bronił przed nią wszelkiemi sposobami. O południu, przylądek Malinhead ginął w stronie południowej; byłto ostatni dla naszych marynarzy widok ziemi w Europie; to też nie jeden do ostatka smętnym gonił ją wzrokiem, gdyż drugi raz ziemi tej może już nie zobaczy. Miejsce to leżało pod 55°57' szerokości, a według chronometru pod 7°40' długości. Huragan uspokoił się około dziewiątej godziny wieczorem; Forward wyborny pływak pod żaglami, utrzymał się w kierunku na północo-zachód. Tego to właśnie dnia można było ocenić zdolność jego do żeglugi — bo też według zdania znawców liverpoolskich, przedewszystkiem był to wyborny statek żaglowy. Forward posuwał się szybko w tym samym kierunku; wiatr zmienił się na południowy, morze silnie się kołysało: bryg płynął pod wszystkiemi żaglami. Nad pokładem kołować poczęło stado petreli; doktor strzałem zwalił jednego z nich na pokład. Simpson harponer podniósł go i oddając właścicielowi rzekł: — Szkaradna to zwierzyna, panie Clawbonny. — A jednak wybornie będzie nam smakować. — Jakto, pan byś to jadł? — Sądzę, że i ty także skosztujesz przyjacielu, odrzekł doktór z uśmiechem. — Ależ to szkaradne mięso, ma smak jełki i tranowaty, jak wszystkie ptaki morskie. — A ja ci powiadam, odparł znów doktór, że mam wyborny sposób przyrządzania tej zwierzyny; i jeśli poznasz po smaku że to jest ptak morski, to z góry przyrzekam, ani jednego już więcej nie zabić przez całe moje życie. — Więc pan jesteś i kucharzem, panie Clawbonny? zapytał Johnson. — Człowiek mego powołania, wszystkiego umieć powinien potrochu. — Zobaczysz Simpsonie, z uśmiechem zawołał retman, że w końcu doktór każe nam wierzyć, że to jest kuropatwa (grosse) najdelikatniejszego smaku. Doktor Clawbonny zabrał się do przyrządzenia swego przysmaku; zręcznie odjął i odrzucił tłuszcz znajdujący się pod skórą, przez co mięsu odjął całą jełkowatość i nieprzyjemny zapach rybi jakim odstręczają od siebie ptaki morskie. Wszyscy jedli to mięso i sam nawet Simpson uznał je za dobre w smaku. Podczas ostatniego huraganu, Ryszard Shandon mógł się przekonać o wartości swej załogi; baczną zwracał on uwagę na każdego z osobna człowieka, jak przystoi na dobrego i zręcznego dowódcę, który w przewidywaniu przyszłych wypadków, chce wiedzieć na co liczyć może. James Wall, szczerze do Ryszarda przywiązany; rozumiał i dobrze wykonywał rozkazy, lecz sam przez się nie bardzo zarządzić coś potrafił; dla tego też, jako trzeci oficer, był na swojem miejscu. Johnson zaprawiony w walkach z morzem, doświadczony praktyk w żegludze po morzu podbiegunowem, zalecał się szczególniej krwią zimną i odwagą. Simpson harponer i Bell cieśla, byli to ludzie pewni, ślepi niewolnicy karności i obowiązku. — Ice-master Foker, wytrawny marynarz wychowany w szkole Johnson’a, ważne mógł świadczyć usługi. Z majtków Bolton i Garry zdawali się najlepsi. Bolton był gadułą nader wesołego humoru; Garry, byłto trzydziestopięcioletni chłop, z rysami twarzy wyrażającemi wielką energiję, choć blady i często smutny. Clifton, Gripper i Pen, zdawali się mniej ochoczy i wcale nie rezolutni; często okazywali niezadowolenie, a Gripper nawet przy samym odjeździe Forwarda, chciał zerwać swą umowę i tylko wstyd jakiś zatrzymał go na pokładzie. Gdyby podróż szła wciąż pomyślnie, gdyby nie było ani zbyt wielkich niebezpieczeństw, ani zbytniej na okręcie pracy, to można by jeszcze coś liczyć na tych trzech ludzi; lecz trzeba ich było przytem karmić ogromnie, bo każdy z nich miał apetyt potężny. Chociaż z góry uprzedzeni o warunkach życia na pokładzie Forwarda, krzywili się jednak wciąż na brak wódki lub rumu i gorliwie ten niedostatek wetowali sobie kawą i herbatą, których obficie dostarczano załodze. Co do dwóch inżynierów Brunton’a i Plover’a, oraz palacza Waren’a, ci dotąd niczem poznać się nie dali, siedząc wciąż z założonemi rękami. Shandon znał przeto nieźle swoich ludzi, wiedział o ile na którego z nich liczyć może w danym razie. Dnia 14-go kwietnia Forward znajdował się pod 51°37' szerokości i 22°58' długości, o dwieście mil od Grenlandyi. Przeciął już był wielki prąd ciepły, gulf-stream, który biegnie zrazu równolegle od wschodniego brzegu Ameryki, aż do ławic Nowej Ziemi, a potem przybiera kierunek północno-wschodni i tworzy jakby przedłużenie Norwegii. Powietrze znacznie się ochłodziło; termometr (Celsiusza) spadł do punktu zamarzania. Doktór nie wziął jeszcze na siebie odzienia, jakiego się używa na morzach północnych, ale ubrał się w kostium morski, na podobieństwo tego, jaki noszą wszyscy marynarze; zabawnie wyglądał w ogromnych butach, wielkim kapeluszu z płótna, nasiąkniętego oliwą, oraz spodniach i kurtce z tegoż samego materyału. Wśród silnego deszczu i wielkich bałwanów wody padających na statek, doktór wyglądał jak jakie zwierzę morskie, a porównanie to zadawalniało go bardzo. Przez całe dwa dni morze było bardzo wzburzone i niespokojne; wiatr obrócił się na północo-zachód i opóźniał bieg Forwarda. Od 14 do 16 kwietnia fala nie ustawała, aż dopiero w poniedziałek nadciągnęła straszna ulewa, po której morze zaraz się uspokoiło. Shandon zwrócił na to uwagę doktora. — Potwierdza to, rzekł doktór, ciekawe spostrzeżenia marynarza Scoresby, z Edymburskiego Towarzystwa królewskiego, którego i ja mam honor być członkiem korespondentem. Uważaj tylko, że podczas deszczu powierzchnia morza jest spokojną, nawet przy silnym wietrze. Przeciwnie zaś woda burzy się w czasie pogody, choćby nawet wiatr był bardzo łagodny. — Lecz jakże wytłomaczyć to zjawisko, doktorze? — Bardzo łatwo, nie tłomaczyć wcale! W tej chwili, majtek odbywający straż na najwyższym maszcie (ice-master), dał znak ostrzegający, że widzi w odległości piętnastu mil morskich jakąś massę płynącą z prawej strony okrętu. — Góra lodu w tych okolicach! zawołał doktór. Shandon skierował lunetę w stronę wskazana i potwierdził wiadomość przez sternika udzieloną. — To rzecz ciekawa! powtarzał doktór. — Zadziwia cię to doktorze? rzekł porucznik z uśmiechem. Przecież doczekałem się, że cię coś zastanawia! — To mnie dziwi nie dziwiąc, — odrzekł Clawbonny, z lekkim uśmiechem, — bo wiem, że w roku 1813 bryg Ann de Poole z Greenspond otoczony został lodami pod czterdziestym czwartym stopniem szerokości północnej, a dowodzący nim kapitan Dayement, na setki liczył takie góry lodu! — Dobrze i o tem wiedzieć, po wiedział Shandon, zawsze nas czegoś nauczysz doktorze. — Oh! czegóż ja nauczyć mogę? skromnie odrzekł Clawbonny; chyba to ci jeszcze powiem, że znajdowano lody pod niższemi nawet stopniami szerokości. — Oho! wiem o tem kochany doktorze, bo będąc majtkiem jeszcze na pokładzie korwety Fly... — W roku 1818, przerwał doktór, od końca marca, przepłynęliście między dwiema wyspami będącemi pod czterdziestym drugim stopniem szerokości. — Ah! zawołał Shandon. — Prawda że tak? — nie mam się przeto dziwić czemu, że będąc o dwa stopnie bardziej na północ posunięci, spotykamy górę lodu. — Jesteś niewyczerpaną studnią wiedzy i mądrości doktorze! — Oho, prędko się ta studnia wyczerpie! Byłbym wszakże bardzo szczęśliwym, gdybyśmy mogli z bliska przypatrzyć się temu ciekawemu zjawisku. Shandon zawołał retmana i zapytał go o wiatr. — Wzmaga się poruczniku, tak że coraz leniwiej się posuwamy i zdaje mi się, że wiatr wiejący z zatoki Davis, wkrótce da się nam uczuć. — Masz słuszność — Johnsonie i zdaje się, że trzeba będzie użyć pomocy pary, jeśli chcemy na 20 kwietnia dobić do przylądka Farewel; inaczej, możemy zostać pognani ku wybrzeżom Labradoru. Panie Wall, każ zapalić pod kotłami. Rozkaz dowódcy został spełniony, a w godzinę później para już poruszała statek; żagle zostały zwinięte, a szruba nagarniając fale swem rozgałęzieniem, pociągała gwałtownie bryg Forward, pod wiatr północno-zachodni.